Hitherto, leg rests for chairs have been of such shape and configuration that they could not be successfully used with aircraft chairs because of the limited space available in an aircraft. Moreover, there has been no solution to the problem that the leg rest must be clear of the chair when not in use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a leg rest for a chair such as an aircraft chair which connected to an articulated frame so designed that the leg rest when not in use is stowed beneath the seat but which may be readily and simply drawn forward and upward for use.
According to the invention there is provided a leg rest for a chair of the kind having a framework defining a pair of spaced apart support legs and a base for a seat, the base and the support legs forming a storage space beneath the seat which is accessible from the front of the chair, said leg rest comprising:
(i) a pair of mounting brackets spaced apart by at least the width of the leg rest and adapted to be secured to the framework of the chair, PA1 (ii) a platform for supporting a leg rest cushion adapted to be stowed in the storage space beneath the seat when not in use and to be moved into adjustable leg-supporting relationship with the seat of the chair by an articulating frame which includes:
(a) an off-set linkage arm at each side of the platform each linkage arm being pivotally connected at one end to one of the mounting brackets and at the other end to the rear of the platform,
(b) a quadrant member on each side of the platform, each quadrant member being pivotally connected at its centre to any of the mounting brackets forward of the connection of the respective linkage arm, each quadrant member being located in the storage space when the platform is stowed there,
(c) a link member connecting each linkage arm to the adjacent quadrant member so that movement of the linkage arms is transmitted as arcuate movement of the quadrant members,
(d) a platform support roller extending inwardly from the forward arcuate extremity of each quadrant member and slidably engaged in a slot formed in the respective side of the platform,
(e) a locking bar extending between the mounting brackets and beneath the arcuate periphery of the quadrant members and adapted to engage a corresponding pair of locking notches on the rear portion of the arcuate periphery of each quadrant member, and,
(f) release means for disengaging the locking bar,
the arrangement being such that when the platform is drawn forward from the storage space, the quadrant members are swung forward by the link members with the support rollers running rearward in the platform slots and the linkage arms elevate the rear of the platform along an arcuate path which passes clear of the front of the chair base so that the leg rest is brought into leg-support relationship with the seat of the chair, the angle of the platform to the seat being determined by the location of the locking notches on the quadrant members.